


[vore] Don't Be Scared, Bunny

by wolfbunny



Series: Mishmash Kemonomimi AU series [24]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Non-fatal vore, Soft Vore, Vore, kemonomimi skeletons, safe vore, unwilling prey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 08:30:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17443469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfbunny/pseuds/wolfbunny
Summary: How to make friend1. Grab2. Eat3. ????4. Friend!!





	[vore] Don't Be Scared, Bunny

“Don’t be scared, bunny, I won’t hurt you.” Red tried to reassure the bunny, but he was starving and it smelled so good, he could barely mumble out the words between licks. He picked up the bunny, nuzzling it and breathing in its enticing scent.  
  
“No, please!” It pushed ineffectually at his skull as he turned it around in his hands, snuffling the little blue bandanna tied around its neck. “Please don’t!”  
  
“Sorry, bunny, I gotta,” Red apologized, and licked along the bunny’s ears, making them stand up for a moment before they snapped back down miserably. “Don’t worry, though, I won’t chew. It won’t hurt at all.”  
  
This just made the bunny cry harder, and he couldn’t resist licking up its liquid magic tears. “Please—no—please!” it managed through the sobs.  
  
“Shh, it’s okay, it’ll be over soon.” Red couldn’t hold himself back and wait for the bunny to agree. Besides, if it was going to be scared and crying the whole time, it was best to get it over with quickly. He pushed the little monster’s skull between his jaws, fresh tears dripping onto his tongue, little bursts of flavor. The way it squirmed as he shoved it deep into his throat was exquisite, even if its whimpering tore at his conscience a little. He swallowed it in a couple quick gulps; Edge said it didn’t work so fast, but he could swear he felt the bunny’s magic radiating through his body before it even hit his stomach. With an appreciative growl, he sat down against a nearby tree and almost immediately fell asleep—this always happened when all his own energies were devoted to extracting magic from a bunny and there wasn’t enough left to keep him awake.  
  
The next thing he knew, something was jabbing him in the stomach. It was the bunny—Red was annoyed. He told himself it was because the bunny would have been better off unconscious; bunnies that passed out from magic drain didn’t have to sit there feeling their magic leech out and wondering what was going to happen to them. But in a moment he admitted to himself that he’d just been enjoying a nice nap and didn’t appreciate being poked awake.  
  
“Hey, bunny,” he sighed. “You’re pretty feisty, huh?” It was not only awake but still had the energy to struggle. It must have had a lot to start with. He leaned over to take a look at it through the translucent red ectoflesh.  
  
The bunny glared back at him, almost as terrified and somewhat more angry than when he’d last seen it. If it was still crying, its tears were being quickly absorbed. Its mouth moved.  
  
“Sorry, pal, can’t hear ya in there.” Red grinned, but he really shouldn’t tease the bunny too much when it was already upset. “Look, don’t be mad. I’ll let ya out, okay?”  
  
It took only a second’s concentration to dispel his ectoflesh and let the bunny drop out into his waiting hands. It tensed, staring up at him, and he was worried it would wiggle out of his grasp and run away. But as he watched, its jaw quivered and its eye sockets filled with tears—how did it still have so much magic to spare after its time in Red’s stomach?  
  
“Wow, you’re a real magical bunny, huh?” Red said, stroking its skull. He gave it his friendliest grin.  
  
The bunny stared at his sharp teeth with renewed horror for a moment, then started bawling. Startled, Red almost dropped it, but then pressed it to his chest instead. “Shh, it’s okay, you’re okay, bunny, stop cryin’.” He pet its back and ears, avoiding its fluffy tail even though it was tempting and probably super soft to touch. He couldn’t imagine the bunny cared for the scent of wolf, but that didn’t stop it burying its face in his shirt.  
  
Red kept up a steady stream of soothing words, whatever came to his mind, until the bunny’s wailing trailed off into periodic sobs. Red waited, still stroking the bunny, and the sobs gradually reduced in intensity and it finally dared to look up at him. Red didn’t smile at it, given how it had reacted before, but there was nothing he could do about the fact that it was staring up into his teeth.  
  
“Don’t be scared, bunny. I’m not gonna do anything to ya, promise.”  
  
“Liar!” the bunny scolded, but all the venom went out of its voice in the next word. “You said you wouldn’t hurt me and then—” It blinked the tears from its sockets and fresh ones welled up immediately.  
  
“Yeah, but I didn’t hurt you, did I?” Red was miffed at the false accusation, but he kept his temper, and even resisted licking up the tears.  
  
“You ate me!”  
  
“Yeah, I did, and I’m sorry if—I’m sorry you were scared. But it didn’t actually hurt, did it?”  
  
The bunny glared at him, undaunted. “You squeezed me really tight when you—” It was too horrified to go on, turning and holding onto Red’s phalanges as if that were somehow comforting.  
  
“I know, bunny, I’m sorry. Look, I’ll make it up to ya, okay? I’ve got some carrots at home.”  
  
“At home? You’re gonna take me to a wolf den?”  
  
“Yeah, it’ll be great. Boss’ll love you.”  
  
“Boss?”  
  
“My brother.”  
  
“Another wolf?” The bunny’s alarm was growing with each word.  
  
“Well, yeah, but don’t be scared. He looks … intimidating, but he’s a much nicer wolf than me. Wouldn’t grab a bunny and scare them like I did. Promise.”  
  
“Really?” the bunny sniffled. Red knew it must be hungry after losing so much magic. Free carrots had to be a tempting offer.  
  
“Really. You just relax, bunny, and I’ll—”  
  
“Stop calling me ‘bunny,’” it interrupted him. “I have a name, you know.”  
  
“Well, why didn’t you say so earlier?” Red grinned, satisfied that the bunny was feeling well enough to talk back to him.  
  
“Because you were—LICKING me and—NIBBLING and—Ugh! Wolves!”  
  
“What, like this?” Red licked at the bunny’s skull, taking the risk of scaring it again for the benefit of cleaning it off a bit.  
  
The bunny shrieked, but it was more playful than terrified now. “Stop it, you big mangy smelly mutt!”  
  
“Hey. I have a name too, ya know.”  
  
“Well why didn’t you tell me earlier?” The bunny crossed its arms, throwing his words back at him.  
  
“I was hungry.”  
  
The bunny shuddered, but recovered in a second and climbed up Red’s arm to his shoulder, holding onto the fluffy collar of his jacket. “Well, I’m hungry now! Maybe I’ll do you the favor of learning your name in exchange for a carrot.  
  
“Fine. And what about your name?”  
  
“That’s extra. Two carrots.”  
  
Red laughed. “Okay, bunny. It’s a deal.”


End file.
